Captain Nemo
Storybrooke |relatives = Unknown family † |occupation = Ship captain |species = Human |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby= Faran Tahir |firstappearance = Dark Waters |latestappearance = A Wondrous Place }} Captain Nemo is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the sixth episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by guest star Faran Tahir. Captain Nemo is based on the character of the same name from Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, The Mysterious Island and the Disney film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. History }} During a search for a key that will open a portal to a land known to Nemo as the Mysterious Island, Nemo's harpoon, the same one he used to kill one of his family's murderers, somehow becomes enchanted and allows him to track down Hook. Nemo passes himself off as a crewman on Hook's ship, where he purposely stalls the vessel in order to kidnap him aboard the Nautilus. Knowing about Hook's quest to kill the Dark One for taking away his family, he openly suggests that what Hook needs is a family, not revenge. Hook joins Nemo and Liam on a treasure hunt, in which he is almost dragged away by a kraken, only for the captain and first mate to save him. After finding a chest with a key to the Mysterious Island, Nemo invites Hook to come with him to this new world, with the promise that he will never have to lose family again. Instead, Hook sees a familiar looking knife, the same one he used to kill his father, and that it belongs to Liam, who is revealed to be his half-brother. When Liam finds out the truth, Nemo encourages him to be stronger than he was by not seeking revenge. Liam refuses and then tries to stab Hook, but Nemo takes the hit instead. As Liam holds a dying Nemo, Hook escapes off the ship. Nemo luckily survives, but only by reaching the Mysterious Island, where his story becomes paused. }} After making a full recovery from his injuries, Nemo decides to resume travelling the seas with Liam and his other crewmen on the Nautilus. He says goodbye to Hook at the docks and praises him for taking his advice about giving up revenge in favor of making a family. Hook confesses to Nemo about his past catching up with him because of something he did that has hurt the family of the woman he loves, Emma, yet he cannot bring himself to be honest with her about it. Nemo tells him that guilt is as bad for the soul as revenge is, and that keeping the secret to himself will eat him up. He advises Hook to either be truthful with Emma or simply forgive himself without telling anyone about the secret. Hook is unsure if he can do either, however, Nemo suggests that, no matter what, he has to make a choice in the end. As the Nautilus crewmen are moving supplies onto the submarine, Nemo is approached by Hook, who asks to join him on his sea voyage, in order to find himself again and be the man that Emma needs him to be. One night the Nautilus is set to leave, Hook goes below deck to tell Nemo that he's changed his mind and wants to work things out with Emma. Nemo gives his blessing to Hook, which Hook echoes in return, but suddenly, an alarm goes off indicating the submarine is submerging underwater. Gideon reveals himself as the culprit and briefly apologizes to Nemo for messing with the Nautilus, however, he simply can't have Hook in Storybrooke with what he has planned for Emma. As the Nautilus sinks underwater and is transported to the Enchanted Forest, Hook looks to Nemo for assistance with getting back to Storybrooke and to Emma, but the captain reveals Gideon used the last of their kraken blood for their unplanned trip and there's none left for creating a second portal. Hook then demands they hunt down a kraken as soon as possible. They succeed, but it does significant damage to the Nautilus before it escapes. The kraken later attacks a rowboat containing Aladdin and Jasmine. Hook arrives on the Nautilus in time to harpoon the beast, but in doing so, sends it to the bottom without retrieving its blood. The full extent of the damage wasn’t known until later when the seal shaft explodes and they start sinking. Nemo begins to accept that they will go down with the Nautilus, but Jasmine uses one of her genie wishes to bring everyone to safety on a nearby island. At shore, Nemo and Liam leave with the other crewmen to salvage the Nautilus, but not before bidding a final farewell to Hook. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Nemo's original land has never been established by the writers. *When Hook first meets Captain Nemo, Nemo introduces himself as "no one". Nemo is Latin for "no one". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes him as "the hardened leader of the Nautilus submarine, who's a zealous believer in a cause that takes him from 20,000 leagues under the sea to the destiny that he won't let anyone prevent him from achieving". |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The book Once Upon a Time Volume II contains an illustration of Nemo taking observations of the deck of the Nautilus.File:522InMyBook.png It is called "Le capitaine Nemo prit la hauteur du soleil." ("Captain Nemo took the altitude of the sun.") and is from an 1871 French edition of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea (link to page), illustrated by the French painter Alphonse de Neuville and the French painter and illustrator Édouard Riou. Costume Notes *The epaulettes on Nemo's shouldersFile:606YourLifeFamily.png File:614GiveThatOrder.png are the same design worn by GerhartFile:212IDidIt.png and Alphonse FrankensteinFile:212IPurchasedYouACommission.png in "In the Name of the Brother", the General in "Rocky Road",File:403DiscoveredSomething.png the Duke of WeseltonFile:407DiplomaticMission.png and King HaraldFile:407WelcomeToMyKingdom.png in "The Snow Queen" and by the Royal Palace Guards of Oz in "Heart of Gold",File:417OffWithHisHat.png "Our Decay"File:516OzGuard.png and "Where Bluebirds Fly".File:618ToRemindThem.png Appearances See also *Enchanted Harpoon *Nautilus References }} ru:Капитан Немо nl:Kapitein Nemo Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters